Fighting Meadows
by Juze
Summary: You're a moron!" Bella and Edward fight, make up, and exchange snarky comments. Fluffy one shot.


"Ugh, I hate calculus," Bella moaned, breaking the silence of the meadow

Edward glanced up in amusement at his flustered girlfriend. "Problems?"

"Yes, I'm having problems, _Edward_," she spat. "This isn't making any sense. I don't get it! I'm never going to get it, and I'm going to fail the class, and then I'll never be able to graduate, which means that you'll go off to college and forget all about me while I get a job at Wal-Mart and raise my ten kids on minimum wage."

"Wow, you got all of that from a math book?" he asked dryly.

"What can I say, it's all about statistics."

"I thought you were taking calculus."

"Which is exactly why I'm failing! My head is too full of these terrifying statistics to calculate!"

"Bella, sweetie, you need to calm down," Edward chortled.

"Ugh!" Bella yelled as she chucked her textbook at him, which he dodged easily, infuriating her further.

"You're such a moron!" she screamed.

"What, because I'm _not_ having trouble with calculus?" he shot back, still amused.

With a cry, Bella stood and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Edward called after her.

"Away from you!" she called back.

She wasn't able to go far before Edward caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her backwards into his chest.

"You know I can't allow that," he drawled huskily into her ear.

Her sudden tears surprised him. "Hey, now. What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"You don't get it," Bella sobbed, heedless of her wet cheeks.

"What don't I get? Come on, talk to me"

"You don't get that I'm no good for you," she blurted. At his stunned expression, she continued. "Look at you! You're beautiful, and smart, and perfect, and I'm just me. And one of these days, you're going to wake up and realize that you've been wasting your time with a boring, plain girl who can't even do calculus, and when you leave, I don't think I'll ever be able to put myself together. I'll just be all over the ground like Humpty Dumpty while you run off with some Goldilocks." Exhausted, she slumped forward, pressing her face against his chest as he held her tentatively in shock, trying to understand what had just happened.

As her breathing began to calm, his chest suddenly began to shake underneath her cheek. Soon, his body followed suit, the shaking becoming stronger. Alarmed, she leaned back; only to see him on the threshold of barely constrained laughter. As she stared at him incredulously his composure slipped, and he lost all restraint as the chortles left his body. Impervious to the death glare she now aimed at him, he struggled to calm himself, wiping tears of mirth as he fought for words.

"D-did you…just…compare yourself to H-Humpty Dumpty?" he gasped.

"Out of all that, _that's_ what you picked up on? You know, you really are a moron," she huffed as she stomped away.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong," he caught up with her, his composure quickly returning. Once again, he folded her in his arms, suddenly becoming very serious as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to her own. "Do you not understand my feelings for you yet?" he asked softly. Opening his eyes, he pierced her with his gaze. "You are my everything. There is no me without you. I'm not going to leave you. Especially not for some Goldilocks. I prefer brunettes," he finished with a slight smirk.

Bella managed to roll her eyes before he leaned forward, capturing her lips and removing all coherent thought from her head. His soft lips caressed her own as they gave and received in equal measure. The slow, unhurried movement focused all her attention on the places where his body was touching her. As he drew away, a small, involuntary sigh escaped from her much to her chagrin and his satisfaction.

He was content to simply hold her as she recovered from her emotional rollercoaster, enjoying the sensation of her small body tucked perfectly against his own. Without warning, she suddenly stepped back, jerking him out of his wandering thoughts.

"Why was it so funny that I called myself Humpty Dumpty?"

Shaking his head, Edward wondered if he'd ever make sense of the way her mind worked, though secretly, he enjoyed the need to stay on his toes around her.

"It's nothing really," he tried to hedge. Bella's raised eyebrow prompted him to proceed. "Fine. When we first met, I kind of referred to you as Humpty Dumpty in my head. You know, because you were always falling."

"You thought of me as a fat egg sitting on a wall, helpless to get back up?" she shrieked, outraged.

"No!" he responded quickly. "Not like that. I just kept thinking about how you were always tripping over things all the time, even when there wasn't anything to trip over. Besides," he lowered his lashes, "I kind of liked the idea of helping put you together again."

"But Humpty Dumpty couldn't be put back together."

"All the king's horses and men weren't as motivated as I'd be," he assured her, sneaking another kiss.

Pulling away, Bella groaned. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

"Me? You're the one throwing books at people's heads," he scoffed.

"Whatever. Come on, I have some more studying to do," she led him back to their books.

"Fine but could I make a request?"

"That depends entirely on what it is that's being requested," she shot back, despite knowing she'd cross the ocean on a kickboard if he wanted her to.

"Could you calculate how much longer until I get to put the books away and make out with my hot girlfriend?" he asked innocently.

Bella pretended to think for a moment. "Well, I'd say there are entirely too many variables to answer that definitively, but I think I might be able to save you a time slot sometime between now and the time you need to take me home."

"Sorry, all I heard was the word 'now,'" he glinted wickedly as he caught her yet again. Sighing in surrender, Bella wound her arms around his shoulders, twining her finger through his soft hair.

Calculus would just have to wait.

**AN Thanks for reading! I got this prompt idea...somewhere. Honestly, it's been so long from the time I started this to the time I finished it, that I don't remember where it came from. Well, whoever it was, thanks! The prompt was a story set in the meadow with a frustrated Bella throwing a book and the phrase "you're a moron!" being used, along with some PG kissing. I hope you enjoyed it! It's very different from my usual style. **

**Leave me some love! )**


End file.
